


Broken Trust

by hhf23



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awareness fic, BAMF Peter Parker, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Past Sexual Abuse, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Skip Westcott is disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhf23/pseuds/hhf23
Summary: Peter, Steve and Bucky were enjoying a day out while the rest of the Avengers went on a mission. While at a store, Peter runs into a figure he thought and hoped he would never see again. Skip hurt Peter once before, but he will never hurt him again.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 155





	Broken Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my more mature pieces of writing but I am writing this as an awareness fic due to seeing posts about these issues. This also was a prompt request on my tumblr but I thought it was too good not to post here too. I hope you all enjoy my first awareness fic☺️

It was just a normal day. Peter was taking a walk with Steve and Bucky since they were the only Avengers at the compound for the day. Apparently Nick Fury called the rest of the team for some sort of undercover operation that the super soldiers and teenage superhero wouldn’t be fit for.

“So, where we heading off to?” Steve asked Bucky while Peter trailed behind them.

“Ooh! I know!! To infinity and beyond!” Peter exclaimed, mimicking the iconic Toy Story lines.

“Haha! I know that one!” Bucky chuckled, giving Peter a high five. “We watched the entire Toy Story series until the wee hours of the morning!”

Steve rolled his eyes. They actually all did. The entire team had Toy Story marathon then night before the undercover people left. Jeez, sometimes Bucky can really be a kid at heart despite being his hundred year old boyfriend. “Alright kids, I’m taking you two for ice cream.” Steve sighed.

“Hell yes!!” Peter exclaimed.

On the walk, they decided to stop by a little shop to pick up things for the team when they returned home. After an undercover mission, every member usually is exhausted and grouchy so maybe gifts would make things better.

Peter separated from Bucky and Steve since they started heading to a grown up section and Peter honestly wanted to look at stuff for Natasha and Tony in particular. Thinking about what flavor of ice cream to get, Peter’s spidey senses didn’t go off right away.

“Hey Einstein.”

Peter froze on the spot. That nickname...oh no...it can’t be him! Turning around slowly, Peter stood frozen in terror as he realized who was standing before him. Okay, now the spidey senses were going off because the man in front of him was Skip Westcott!

Not wanting to speak to the man, Peter simply ignored and began to walk towards the candy isle where he last saw Steve and Bucky.

“What? No “hey Skip! Long time no see?” Nothing?” Skip asked, stepping closer to Peter.

This wasn’t good...not good at all! Peter needed a way out and fast! Thinking quickly, he remembered saying you don’t know a person draws attention.

“I...I don’t know who you are. You got the wrong person...” Peter replied as he tried to walk away. “My name isn’t Einstein...”

“You’re a terrible liar, Einstein.” Skip scolded as he stepped in front of Peter. “You always were. In case you actually did forget, my name is Skip Westcott and I was your babysitter.”

Peter’s mind immediately flashed back to when he was eight. Sitting on his bed, crying as Skip would show him adult magazines and claim it was a way “best friends” touched each other, explaining how the “experiment” would make him feel good when in actuality, it hurt like hell, and the moment when he was threatened for refusing to consent. The slaps to the face when he recieved each time he cried out for Aunt May and Uncle Ben, the silent pleas for help that went unnoticed until he admitted what was going on to Ned. Everything about his two years with Skip were horrible memories. He wished to God that he could forget them, but being a victim of child sexual abuse isn’t something you can just let go of and forget.

“I never had a babysitter.” Peter snapped as he shoved past Skip and began to search for Steve and Bucky. “Bucky?? Steve?? I’m ready to go now...”

“Oh come on Einstein! We were best friends! You loved the games we’d play and you really seemed to enjoy the experiments!” Skip scoffed as he stepped directly in front of Peter.

“I don’t know you! Get away from me!!” Peter spoke, loud enough for a couple with a young girl to stare at the two.

“Shhh! You are drawing attention to us! I just want to talk!” Skip huffed.

“Well I DON’T!” Peter snapped as he shoved past Skip again. “LEAVE ME ALONE!! I DON’T KNOW YOU!”

Steve and Bucky! Peter needed to get to Steve and Bucky before Skip touched him again. Frantically scanning the room, he saw the shine of Bucky’s metal arm and began to walk in his general direction.

“Steve??? Bucky??” Peter called.

Skip wasn’t having any of that and grabbed Peter. “Why do you always have to be so difficult Peter?!? I just wanna talk!!”

“NO!! DON’T TOUCH ME!! GO AWAY!! GO AWAY!!!” Peter cried before a hand was cupping his mouth. “STEVE!! BUCKY!! HELP!!”

“Shut up!” Skip growled as he kicked Peter in the gut before dragging a flailing teenager out of the store.

Hearing the muffled screams, Steve and Bucky immediately turned to see a man dragging Peter out of the store. Eyes widening in horror, the two super soldiers immediately went into battle mode and charged out of the store.

“HEY!! STOP!!” Steve shouted.

“DROP HIM!! DON’T FUCKING TOUCH OUR KID!!” Bucky growled as he naturally dug around for his gun or knife. “Shit! I forgot my gun and knife!”

“No time Buck! Let’s go after that man!” Steve replied, dashing past people pointing in the direction Skip had taken Peter. “You can probably smash him with your bare hands!”

Peter decided it was now or never as he was being dragged into the alley. Being pushed to the ground was the perfect time to enact on his plan, which was a long shot. If Peter didn’t hit Skip in the right place, he wouldn’t escape so he put on an act that said he was done fighting. When Skip loosened his grip, Peter bit down on the hand covering his mouth and kicked Skip in the groin as hard as he could.

Thank the heavens that Peter was blessed with super strength! He landed a few kicks at Skip’s groin and shoved the man off of him.

Skip groaned and crumpled to the ground while Peter wasted no time backwards rolling away from the blond man and took off in the opposite direction.

“STEVE!! BUCKY!! HELP ME!!” came Peter’s screams as he made a hard left and another hard right before hiding behind a giant dumpster bin and falling silent.

“You’re going to pay for this Peter! If you don’t come out right now, I will hurt you way more than you would like!” Skip shouted as he was in hot pursuit but running in the opposite direction.

“Steve!! This way!!” Bucky shouted as he ran down an alley to their left. “He’s down here!! I heard his screams!”

Taking a sharp left and another right, Steve and Bucky decided to split up and find Peter. They heard the kidnapper shouting for Peter to come out from hiding.

“We need to split up, Buck.” Steve replied.

“Get back here Einstein!! You don’t know what I will do as your punishment! I still have the photos of you!”

“Go left. I’ll go right.” Bucky said. “We need to find him Peter. I’ll take care of the potential kidnapper.”

Nodding, Steve ran down the left alley and heard soft sobs. “Peter?? Peter!! Where are you?” Steve shouted.

“Mr. Rogers??” a soft voice whispered. “Is he...is he gone?”

Looking behind the large garbage disposal bin, Steve found Peter shaking and crying. The kid looked utterly terrified to say the least and had glassy eyes that showed a kid who was traumatized way too early in his life.

“Bucky is going after him. I’m here...it’s okay!” Steve whispered as he picked Peter up like a six year old. “No one will hurt you.”

Steve examined Peter to make sure nothing was broken and noticed a few bruises on Peter’s arms. The man must’ve grabbed Peter quite hard and this made Steve angry. Whoever this person was, he touched Peter and the touch was aimed to cause harm.

Pounding footsteps came thundering down the alley as Bucky showed up empty handed. Peter’s heart sank to the floor not being able to have the satisfaction of seeing a bloodied Skip in Bucky’s metal hand.

“Buck! What...where’s the guy??” Steve asked as Peter dropped his head.

“Fucking bastard!! He was...speedy...he...GAH! Can’t fucking breathe!!” Bucky gasped as he sat on a pile of bricks. “Fuck...the asshole got away! Ran into traffic. Couldn’t pursue cause people would think I’m a murderer...couldn’t let people think that...plus, on the way back I grabbed a knife and may or may not have stole it...”

“Oh my God, Bucky! So besides you stealing a knife, the man got away?” Steve snarled as Bucky nodded with an angry glare in his eyes while flipping the knife and attaching it to his belt.

Peter let out a loud wail at the confirmation that Skip wouldn’t be caught. He let the sobs come without any thoughts of embarrassment and the super soldiers knew the man did something to Peter in the past.

“Let’s go home...” Steve whispered as he walked to Bucky who was also pretty shaken up.

“Gimme the boy.” Bucky growled as Steve handed Peter to his boyfriend. “Sshhh...it’s okay. I gotchu. You’re safe buddy...we’ll be home soon.”

Peter cried the whole way back to the compound making Steve and Bucky more and more concerned about who that man was. Opening the door to the compound, the three walked into Steve and Bucky’s room and all took a seat on the bed.

“Peter...” Bucky began. The poor boy wouldn’t make eye contact as Bucky spoke. “Hey, kiddo, look at me, it’s okay.”

Slowly, Peter lifted his head and looked at Bucky. He knew the question thay was coming.

“Who touched you?” Bucky asked.

Peter shook his head and buried his face into his hands. Obviously embarrassed, the super soldiers didn’t press for information. They just let Peter take all the time he needed before he spoke.

He knew he had to speak about the issue. Skip Westcott was still free and free to hurt more kids by posing as a babysitter. All the pictures could also be leaked and that would be even more traumatizing. Peter couldn’t let his fear of Skip be what causes more kids to suffer from child sexual abuse and exploitation.

“The man who hurt me is named Steven Westcott. He goes by Skip...he was my babysitter.” Peter began.

Steve and Bucky listened to Peter as he began to shake violently coming up to the part where he had to recount the horrors he went through.

“Take your time buddy, no need to rush okay?” Steve whispered as he rubbed Peter’s back. “Don’t rush.”

Peter inhaled deeply and continued. “He began to show me magazines of adults touching each other. He said it was a game only “best friends” played and suggested we should do it. I was uncomfortable and began to cry as he touched me.”

Bucky gripped Peter and hugged him tightly as the story continued. He knew where this was going and didn’t like the direction at all. It was an ordeal no child should ever have to go through.

“He then said we should do an “experiment” the next time he came over. The experiment wasn’t even an experiment...it was his way of getting me in bed...” Peter whimpered. “He would threaten me if I said no and when I screamed or cried out too loudly, he would choke me and slap my face...he told me that if I told anyone, no one would believe me...”

“How old were you?” Bucky asked.

“Eight...just shy of turning nine.” Peter replied, a bit numb to everything.

Steve now has tears in his eyes. Peter was too young to ever go through such an event! At the tender age of eight? This absolutely disgusted Steve. “How long did this go on for??”

“Two years until I asked Ned if the games and experiments were normal...he freaked out and told his parents with me by his side and they panicked too. Called May and Ben who were furious with Skip...” Peter replied.

“You didn’t even get a trial?!?” Bucky growled.

“We tried to...May and Ben confronted him and the Westcott’s but they fled the week of the trial and somehow got off the hook.” Peter sighed.

“Call the team. They should be coming home soon. Tell Nat we need to find the address of a Steven Westcott.” Bucky growled as he held Peter close.

“I’m sorry!! I’m so sorry!!” Peter sobbed as he gripped Bucky’s shirt tightly.

“No, no! It isn’t your fault Peter!! This wasn’t your fault!” Steve exclaimed as he gently rubbed his thumb over Peter’s hand. “None of this was your fault!”

“I let him touch me!! I let it happen!!”

“No, you didn’t know what to do! It was scary! It’s okay Peter. You’re safe now!!” Steve whispered.

“I’M BAD! I’M BAD!! I’M BAD!!” Peter wailed as he began to panic more and more.

“YOU AREN’T BAD!!” Bucky and Steve exclaimed, pain covering their faces. It physically was hurting them to see Peter so broken.

“You’re not bad Petey! Westcott is bad!” Bucky replied. “None of this was your fault!”

“But I let him get away!!” Peter sobbed. “He could be hurting other kids!”

“That won’t happen anymore! Not after we get a hold of the team...” Bucky replied as he held Peter tightly and began to sing a Russian lullaby.

Steve walked over to a screen and tapped on it. “Friday, contact Tony and the team.”

“Shall I say it’s an emergency given that this situation is about Mr. Parker?” the A.I. asked.

“Yes please.” Steve replied.

The screen suddenly turned on and showed the faces of the rest of the team on the Quinjet heading home.

“Cap, what happened?” Sam asked.

“Is Peter okay?” Tony shouted as he shoved his way past everyone.

“Search up the address of someone named Steven Westcott!” Bucky snarled.

“Wait! You guys are scaring us! What happened?” Tony shouted.

“A man named Steven Westcott attempted to kidnap and possibly assault Peter. He was his babysitter when Peter was eight.” Steve explained.

Natasha let out a loud cry and growled at her screen. Steve assumed she found the court case of Peter’s lawsuit against the man.

Clint walked over and physically jumped higher than a cat could if it was terrified. Screeching out a million obscenities and violent things he would do, Clint threw his bow at the ground. Having kids of his own, he felt downright outraged that someone would do such horrible things to a kid.

“What the fuck??” Sam gasped. “Oh this sick asshole is gonna pay for touching the kid!! I’m ready to shoot him!!”

“Oh we are so going after this bastard!” Tony growled. “Did he touch you Underoos in...that way? And I’m talking about today if you’re wondering.”

Peter shook his head. “Not in the way you are thinking...” he croaked out. “He grabbed my wrists and shoved me down but I managed to get away from him before he could do more...”

“I have an address. Drop me and Clint off there and we will settle this once and for all.” Natasha growled as Tony nodded.

“Don’t kill him. Bring the sick bastard in and have him face me!” Bucky snarled as the team on the other end nodded.

“Let’s at least plan this carefully!” Wanda added. “We can’t afford to lose him. If he escapes, he could possibly turn the tables on us and say we were trying to kidnap him.”

“Okay, plan now, act later.” Bruce agreed. “Heading back to the compound now.”

“That’s a better plan than going in guns blazing.” Rhodey added.

“See ya in a jiffy, soldiers!” Sam replied as the line went dead.

An hour later, once the team returned, Steve and Bucky were helping the team plot a plan to catch Skip Westcott. Peter had been sleeping off the eventful day and the entire team was debating on using the kid as a lure, but Bucky and Clint quickly shut the idea down.

“HELL NO!! HELL FUCKING NO! NO WAY!” Clint snapped. “No! We aren’t putting the kid out there as live bait! Too many things will go wrong!”

“It wouldn’t be dangerous, it’s just lure this Westcott guy and bingo! A catch!” Tony suggested. “Peter doesn’t even need to be visibly there! We can use holograms!”

“No, absolutely not!” Sam growled. “We will not put Peter in that situation! Even if it’s a hologram, it won’t go as planned! Too many things will go wrong!”

“No, we will not!!” Bucky snarled. “I’m not having him go out there!”

“What if we just text the man, have Sam, Nat and Clint hiding in the area and then catching him?” Steve suggested.

“How about interrogation? We can’t just catch him and turn him into the cops, man! Not without proper evidence.” Rhodey added.

“We will need to get him to explain then.” Bruce sighed. “Okay, Bucky and Steve should interrogate him but if that doesn’t work, we may need Peter. Now, I won’t let him do it if he isn’t comfortable, but I’m just saying we would need him in there alone if we get a confession.”

“As long as he is okay with it. If not, I can probe his mind.” Wanda replied.

“That sounds better than a fucking hologram.” Bucky replied as he walked out of the room. “Peter?”

Peter was lying on his bed now awake, but in deep thought. “Hi?” he replied.

“Whatcha thinking about?” Bucky asked.

“How Skip is gonna get away with it...” Peter whimpered.

“He won’t. We made a plan to catch him.” Steve added, walking into the room. “But we want your permission first.”

“We are planning to text him and say that it’s you. We will NOT and I repeat we will NOT use your phone. We are using Sam’s. And we WILL NOT have you meet up with him. Tony and Bruce will be the one’s watching from the building, Sam, Nat and Clint will be the ones to grab him and Steve and I will be the ones to make him confess. You can watch everything from Friday.” Bucky explained. “Are you okay with that?”

“If he doesn’t confess, would you want to take a stab at it? We can attach a body camera on you and everything so we have tabs on you at all times.” Tony added.

Peter was so glad that he didn’t have to face Skip alone but knew despite being terrified, he wanted to put an end to this nightmare. “Yes. I’m okay with that but I really do want to say a few things to him. He needs to know that I’m not scared of him anymore.”

“Okay, I’ll let the team know to grab the body cams!” Tony replied, bounding out of the door.

“Okay, help me text him. Just so it sounds like you.” Bucky replied with an evil grin.

Peter texted the number and hit send. Giving Bucky and Steve a fist bump, the two soldiers left and within an hour, they had Skip in custody.

When they first apprehended Skip, he refused to admit to any sexual involvement with children. Bucky noticed Skip’s demeanor faulter when he mentioned Peter’s name.

“Okay, everything is hooked up, kiddo! Steve and Bucky are still trying to crack him but aren’t getting anything. You ready?” Rhodey asked as he shook the body cam to make sure it didn’t fall off.

“Yeah. I think I’m ready.” Peter replied, breathing deeply.

“If you need to get out, remember the code word.” Sam whispered as he walked Peter to the interrogation room.

“It’s kinda stupid you know...” Peter deadpanned.

“Oh come on! Threatening him with the water bucket will be scary for him!” Sam chuckled. “Now, remember what I told you and don’t let him feel your fear. You’re a strong kid, Peter. Go get him!”

Peter smiled and Sam walked off. Knocking on the door, Bucky opened the door and ruffled the boy’s hair.

“Hi Skip Westcott. Bucky, you and Steve can leave. I’ll handle this.” Peter replied, taking a seat in front of Skip who was tied to a chair.

“Is this seriously how you wanted to see me Einstein? Tied up?” Skip growled.

“This is so you can’t touch me.” Peter replied, smirking. Okay, so far so good. He isn’t panicking. Skip isn’t trying anything. “Water bucket” isn’t in desperate need yet.

“Now, if you don’t tell me why you did what you did to me, I won’t hesitate to let Black Widow and the Winter Soldier rip you limb from limb and dispose of your body. No one will find it.”

Skip’s facial features clearly showed signs of fear, but he was still an asshole and decided to threaten Peter.

“If you don’t let me go, by the time I’m freed again, you will pay! I will mess you up so badly! It won’t feel anything like the games or experiments we did!” Skip sneered.

The rest of the Avengers watched from the watch room and all began to fidget. Nervously, Tony began to walk to the door before Natasha stopped him.

“No, he’s got this!” Natasha said, sternly.

“But he’s being threatened!” Tony exclaimed.

“He’s okay! He’s getting closer!” Sam replied.

“We still don’t have evidence of him sexually abusing Peter. Just give him more time, Tones.” Rhodey added. “Peter’s got this! He’s going strong right now.”

“You are probably the least compliant of four other kids I’ve babysat back in your time! The kids these days are much more trusting and open to new ideas!” Skip let out a laugh. “But you always were my favorite because of how goddamn stubborn you were! You still are! Man, I would love to see you finally submit to me...”

“Funny, you’re being recorded you dumbass. You just confessed to sexually abusing children not only from when I was eight, but now.” Peter snickered. “Have fun in jail Westcott. Oh, and just so you know, I’m not afraid of you. You can’t control my life anymore.”

“There! We got him!” Tony said. “We got the sick bastard!”

Watching Skip confess to his sins gave Peter the sense of relief. They had his confession on film and it would send him to prison for a very long time according to Pepper. Life without the possibility of parole.

Bucky and Steve came back and hugged Peter. The two men were so happy to have the man locked away. The rest of the team decided to hold a celebration party now that Peter was finally freed from his demons.

“Never again, are going anywhere without me!!” Steve joked as he ruffled Peter’s hair.

“And me!!” Bucky snarled as he fought Steve for Peter’s hug.

A month later, Peter was out on patrol and heard the cries of a young boy. He found out after a few minutes of spying, that the boy was also a victim of child sexual abuse too and stopped the babysitter.

The boy’s name was Tony and he was the same age as Peter when he was abused by Skip.

“Spider-Man, won’t my parents hate me?” Tony asked as Peter comforted the boy.

“No, you see, there was this boy who went through the same situation. He ended up telling his best friend, who asked his parents. When his friend’s parents freaked out, they called the boy’s aunt and uncle who also freaked out. They were furious, but not at their nephew. They were angry at the babysitter for breaking their trust.” Peter explained. “They weren’t mad at the boy though.”

“How do you know this?” Tony asked with interest.

“I know this, because that young boy was me.” Peter replied.

Once Tony’s parents came, they thanked Peter profusely and sent him home with a giant box of donuts. Smiling to himself for helping a child in need, Peter called the Avengers.

“Karen, call the team.” Peter said, smiling to himself knowing he did a good thing.

The Avengers apparently were all arguing over who will answer the call until Natasha answered before anyone else could. “Hey Peter! What’s up?”

“Guess what I did today...” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is @marvelwrites02. If you want to send in an ask for a fix request, feel free to do so! Whatever I post on that Tumblr will go on here☺️


End file.
